


Heat

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Sweat, heat - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: I live in Florida. Lol.





	Heat

My muscles are melting.

They are welting, swelling with sweat

That oozes wet from every weeping pore.

 

The skin is tightening

It is frightening, heightening with sensations

Of slick perspirations that trickle down legs.

 

Legs trapped in sticky jeans.

I can feel humidity in the seams,

And it’s suffocating, I’m contemplating

 

The red eye of an angry god.

It strikes me like a rod; odd how

You can almost catch fire on your tongue.

 

You can’t run. It chases you.

It embraces you with burning constrictions.

Salt stings your naked eyes

 

And you can’t lie, or hide

Or find shade in which to bide

Only expose your throat to its blades.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Florida. Lol.


End file.
